Tanaka Returns
by Usa
Summary: Sequel to Living in Fear, co-written with Emiri... Just what the title says. I'm warning you, ish not pretty what happens.... ^^;;
1. Default Chapter

Title: Tanaka Returns  
Authors: Usa (Usako0@aol.com) and Emiri (bunny_s_@hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all related characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko-sama and many others. We only wish we owned them... ^^;;  
  
Part 1  
**********  
  
Tanaka smiled at the officer letting him out. Finally, he was free. He had paid his 'debt to society', and now he could get on with his life. He also had some scores to settle from before he went "away". They would be first on his agenda, he smirked.  
  
He had spent 10 months in jail, and now he was going to make that little bitch Usagi pay for the experiences he had there. Since he had been in such bad physical shape, he was an easy target for the other men...but that had only fueled his anger. He decided to find out where the Tsukinos were at these days...so he could extract his revenge.  
  
***********  
  
Usagi was unusually quiet as she and Mamoru headed to the park. About 10 months ago, her life nearly changed. She almost died at the hands of her stepfather. This had cause the nightmares. They just wouldn't stop. The young girl just couldn't sleep. Every night, the nightmares caused to her wake up, screaming in fright.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Usagi jumped at his voice. "N-nani?"  
  
"You look so distant, Usako. Did you fail your midterms or something?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably, but they haven't been graded yet," she replied, trying to avoid the question in his eyes.  
  
"Well, I know you did the best you could. Did the extra study sessions help?"  
  
She nodded. "A little." Usagi was hoping that her voice wouldn't give away the fact that she was nervous about anything. Every once in awhile she'd have a flashback to those days... Of Tanaka pushing her down the stairs. Hopefully she wasn't visibly paling.   
  
"Is there something else on your mind, Usako?" Mamoru hugged her close.  
  
She shrugged as she sat on the bench in front of the lake. "Iie..."  
  
"Honto?" Mamoru turned toward her and tilted her chin so she'd have to look into his eyes. "You know that you can tell me anything and everything, ne?  
  
Usagi nodded mutely, a lone tear escaping. She couldn't turn fast enough to wipe it away. Mamoru kissed her cheek, removing the tear. "What is it?"  
  
"I-I'm scared."  
  
"Of what?" Mamoru hugged her tightly. "Is there a new enemy?"  
  
"Iie," she replied, wrapping her arms around him. "Tanaka... I-I keep having these dreams that he's going to kill me."  
  
"Is he still in prison?"  
  
"Last time I heard."  
  
"Well, then you're safe, ne? I promise you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."  
  
Usagi looked up at him, wondeirng if she was about to have a panic attack. "It's not that I don't believe you, Mamo-chan. But people do escape... What if he does and you can't stop him? What if he... What if he kills you!"   
  
Mamoru hugged her again. "If you want, I think we can check with the police department if he's still in prison...would that allay your fears any?"  
  
"I think so..."   
  
"Alright." Mamoru smiled, and kissed her forehead. "And then ice cream?"  
  
Usagi grinned at that. "Haaaiii!"  
  
**********  
  
The detective scratched his chin as he searched through the computer data bank. "I found the file you wanted information on, but I'm afraid you have to be authorized to receive the information. How are you connected to this man?"  
  
Usagi looked up at Mamoru, asking with her eyes to respond.   
it's difficult not to feel a little bit disappointed, and passed. "Well, her mother was married to him, and we were the ones to...bring about said arrest."   
  
The detective eyed Usagi for a moment. "It says here that Officer Saiban worked on the case. He's in the back today. Would he remember you?"  
  
"Hai," Usagi replied quietly.  
  
"Well, if he can identify you, I'll let you have the information once you fill out a request form."   
  
The officer headed into the back and emerged a few moments later with Officer Saiban. "Tsukino-san," he said. "Daijobou?"  
  
"Hai," Usagi said again, noticing that Officer Saiban didn't believe her for one minute.  
  
"Hai, "Mamoru replied with a nod. "Just making sure he's where he needs to be."  
  
"Well..." Saiban looked at Officer Paruka. "He was released this morning. He got out early, for 'good behavior'."  
  
Usagi stared at him in disbelief. This man... This monster who tried to kill her. He was out there, looking for her! She tried to control her breathing but it seemed impossible. Everything was spinning as she imagined Tanaka coming at her. "Iie... Iie..."  
  
"Usako!" Mamoru grabbed her when he saw her start to sway.  
  
She looked at both officers, then Mamoru, fear etched in her eyes. "How could you! How could you let him out! He's going to come after me again, I know it!"   
  
"I'm sorry, Tsukino-san, we had nothing to do with it." Saiban watched her reaction uncomfortably. "If you'd like, I can look into having someone patrol around your house and act as an escort."  
  
"Whatever," she replied. She wasn't thinking straight now, but the one thing she wanted to do was leave that police station. It was way too hot in here. Still unsteady, Usagi turned to run out the door.  
  
Mamoru grabbed her hand. "Usako, matte." He looked at the officers. "I think we'll be getting back to you on that offer, arigatou."  
  
"Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Hai, Usako?"  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
"Okei." Mamoru held her hand tightly as they left.   
  
However, before the two could head there, Usagi fell to her knees. "This... iie, this can't be happening..."  
  
"Usako, I'll protect you. I won't let him hurt you again. And we don't even know that he's anywhere near here."  
  
Usagi looked up at him. "Maybe... but that doesn't make me any less scared."  
  
"Well, the officers did say that they could arrange an escort...would that make you feel any better?"  
  
"I guess," she said, standing up.  
  
"Well, I'll walk you home for now, and your okaa can call them and arrange that." Mamoru helped her to her feet.  
  
Finally, the two arrived at Usagi's home. "Gomen ne, Mamo-chan."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I've been such a pain. We were supposed to relax and have a good time, but I had to go and ruin it all."  
  
"You didn't ruin anything, my dearest. I know how you're feeling...but, I will protect you. Even with my life, if need be."  
  
Usagi smiled slightly. Although she didn't want him to have to kill himself to save her, she appreciated the gesture. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. "Arigatou, Mamo-chan! Oyasumi!"  
  
"Your house looks dark...do you want me to stay with you until your okaa gets home?"  
  
"She should be home soon," Usagi told him. "I'll be fine. I'm just gonna go to bed."  
  
"Okei." Mamoru kissed her again. "Aishiteru, Usako. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Haaii, tomorrow!"  
  
"Oyasumi, my hime."  
  
Usagi smiled and went inside, closing and locking the door behind her. Just as she was settling down, the phone rang. "Moshi moshi!"  
  
"Would you like to take a survey?" Tanaka disguised his voice.  
  
"Um... I don't think so. Not tonight."  
  
"It's very short."  
  
Usagi sighed. She knew these people were persistant. "Fine."  
  
"Have you moved or changed adresses in the past year?"  
  
"Iie..."  
  
"How long have you lived at your current adress?"  
  
"15 years."  
  
"How many people live in your household?"  
  
"2."  
  
"What is yor relationship with the other person?"  
  
"She's my mother."  
  
"Thank you, miss. You've been most helpful."  
  
"You're welcome," Usagi answered.  
  
"Is your mother available to talk to?"  
  
"Iie, she's out of the house right now."  
  
"When will she be back?" *Perfect*, Tanaka smirked to himself.  
  
"An hour or so," Usagi told him. "You can call back then if you'd like."  
  
"Alright. Arigatou for being so helpful, my dear."  
  
"You're welcome, oyasumi nasai."  
  
Tanaka hung up the phone. How convenient, he mused, smirking. Little Usagi was all alone, and they hadn't even moved. How easy it would be to kidnap her, and make her pay for the hell he'd endured. 


	2. 2

************  
Tanaka Returns  
Part 2  
By Usa and Emiri  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
************  
  
Tanaka hung up the phone. How convenient, he mused, smirking. Little Usagi was all alone, and they hadn't even moved. How easy it would be to kidnap her, and make her pay for the hell he'd endured.  
  
Usagi shook her head at the phone. That was a weird survey. Deciding she was tired, the girl went upstairs to attempt to go to sleep. She couldn't brush away the feeling that she was being watched though.  
  
"Kami, Mama, get here fast!" she whispered to herself.  
Mercury says:  
  
Seeing the house in darkness when he arrived a few minutes later, Tanaka decided that this would be the perfect opportunity. He slunk to the house, and twisted the doorknob. To his surprise, it had been left open. He smirked, and silently cracked open the door. Moving slowly through the darkness, he crept up the stairs, toward Usagi's room.  
  
Usagi was pulling back the covers of her bed when she heard the front door open. Silently thanking whoever was on her side, she opened her bedroom door and came face to face with... HIM.   
  
Her breaths came in short gasps as she stared at the man in front of her. "You look surprised to see me, my dear," he smirked. "Did you think I would forget what you and your little friends put me through? The troubles you caused me? Well, I haven't...and this time, there's nobody around to protect you." With that, he lunged at Usagi, knocking her to the floor. Her head smacked off her dresser with a sickening crack.  
  
Usagi cried out when Tanaka rushed at her. She felt her head spin as she dropped to the floor. Tanaka stood over the unconscious girl, grinning as a pool of blood surrounded her head like a halo.  
  
Tanaka laughed to himself as he quickly wrapped the unconscious girl in her comforter, and carried her out the door of her own house. Quickly, he stuffed her into the back seat of his car, and sped off.  
  
************  
  
Ikuko locked up her car door and tossed the car keys back into her purse. It had been a really long work day and all she wanted to do was go to bed. Looking up, she saw that the front door was wide open. She ran up to the porch. "Usagi!"  
  
There was no answer. She frantically ran inside and up to her daughter's room. "Usagi--" she trailed off when she saw the pool of blood on the pink carpet. "Kami... Usagi!"  
  
She was finally able to walk out of the room to the phone and quickly rang the police. "Juuban Precinct," a male voice answered.  
  
"I-I need some help! My daughter's been hurt, kidnapped, something!"  
  
"Ma'am, please calm down," the officer instructed. "Where are you located? Are you alone?"  
  
Ikuko nodded, almost forgetting the officer couldn't see her. "I'm at my house and I'm alone."  
  
"Where is your house, ma'am? We'll send some officers over, please don't touch anything or move from your location."  
  
"44 Kyoko Street."  
  
"Alright. Please wait there, ma'am. Would you like me to stay on the line until the officers arrive?"  
  
Ikuko managed a shaky response. "H-hai, arigatou."  
  
"Now, how long have you known about your daughter's disappearance, or, do you know how long she's been gone?" The officer collected some background information as he dispatched some men.  
  
"I just got home from work not too long ago. The front door was wide open. I went up to her room and there was... there was... Kami, it was all over her beautiful pink carpet..."  
  
"What was all over?"  
  
"Blood..."  
  
"Does your daughter have any enemies?"  
  
"Just one, but I thought he was in jail," Ikuko replied.  
  
"Is this man an ex of hers?"  
  
"Iie," Ikuko said. "He's my ex-husband. He... he's hurt Usagi before. He... almost killed her 10 months ago."  
  
"I see," the officer sighed. "Do you think he could have found her?"  
  
"M-maybe. I don't know. He was supposed to be in jail! That's your job to keep him there!"  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am," the officer tried to stay calm. He was used to people saying such things. "Have the officers arrived at your house yet?"  
  
"Hai, just now. Arigatou."  
  
"Douitashimashite. I hope they find your daughter." With that, the officer hung up, and left his cohorts to deal with Ikuko.  
  
Ikuko hung up the phone and headed to the front door to greet the officers. She had left it standing open. "Did you call for us, miss?" The first officer asked.  
  
"Hai, come in." She was certain her appearance was less than stellar, but at the moment, she didn't care.   
  
"Now, how long has your daughter been missing, and what makes you think she was kidnapped?"  
  
Ikuko explained everything, ending with Tanaka. "He's supposed to be in jail, but I don't know..."  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, but he was released this morning. Do you think he'd really come after your daughter, though?"  
  
"If you look at the reports Officer Saiban filled out, you'd know he would. Even if it wasn't him, that blood on the floor of my daughter's bedroom is proof something happened!"  
  
"We need to examine her bedroom, if that's alright," the second officer spoke up.  
  
"Of course," Ikuko replied, leading them to her room. She didn't dare go in there again, though.  
  
"Does your daughter have a boyfriend, ma'am? Is it possible they could've gotten into a fight?"  
  
"Iie, he would never do something like this! He's a very kind person."  
  
"Alright. Just understand that we have to examine all possibilities."  
  
She nodded as the officers set to work. Ikuko decided to call her best friend, Mizuno Ayeka. Besides, Ami would need to know about this as well. She went downstairs to make the call.  
  
*************  
  
At the Mizuno residence, Ayeka picked up the ringing phone. "Moshi moshi," she answered  
  
"Ayeka-chan..."  
  
"Oh, Ikuko-chan! I thought for a moment that Usagi was calling for Ami."  
  
Ikuko held back a sob. "I wish that were true."  
  
"Nani? What do you mean? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Usagi's missing... Ayeka-chan, there's blood everywhere... My baby girl... kami... Usagi..." Ikuko was muttering incoherently now.  
  
"Nani?!" Ayeka gasped. "Do you have any idea what happened to her?"  
  
"I think I do. Tanaka was released from jail today. Something about good behavior..."  
  
Ami tried to concentrate on her science book, but her mother's scared voice piqued her curiosity.  
  
"Shimatta! Have you called the police?" Ayeka ran her fingers through her hair nervously. She was just as shocked and scared as Ikuko was. "Do you want me to come over there?"  
  
"Th-they're here now," Ikuko told her. "I-I just... hai, could you come over?"  
  
"I'll be there within ten minutes. Don't worry, they'll find her." Ayeka tried to reassure her friend.  
  
"Arigatou, Ayeka."  
  
"It's the least I can do."  
  
When her mother hung up, Ami walked over to her. "Okaasan? What's wrong?" Ami had never seen such a haunted look on her face.  
  
"Ami...Usagi's been kidnapped," Ayeka cried. "Ikuko thinks it was Tanaka..."  
  
Ami stared at her mother in shock. "Iie..." She didn't want to believe this at all. "Princess..." she whispered.  
  
"Nani, my musume?"  
  
Ami, realizing what she said, changed the subject. "Okaasan, isn't Tanaka still in jail?"  
  
"Iie," Ayeka shook her head. "He got released early for 'good behaviour'."  
  
"Usagi-chan... do we know anything at all? Is she all right?"  
  
"The only thing Ikuko told me was that the police were at her hous, looking for clues, I'd assume...I'm heading over there now, if you want to come as well, you can."  
  
Ami nodded. "Do you think I should call the others or wait?"  
  
"Well, you can call them and let them know...maybe they'd have some idea of how to find her. The more minds the better, ne?"  
  
"Okei, I'll do that and we'll leave."  
  
Ami sighed as she sat in her room, holding the cordless phone in her hand. "How did I think this would be so easy." Summoning up all the courage she could, she dialed Rei's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi," Rei yawned into the phone a few moments later.   
  
"Rei-chan..."  
  
"Hai, Ami-chan? Is something wrong?"  
  
"It's Usagi-chan."   
  
Rei sighed. "What did she do now?"  
  
Ami took a breath. "She's been kidnapped."  
  
Rei let out a noise somewhere between a gasp and a scream as she dropped the phone, shocked. "Rei-chan!" Ami exclaimed.  
  
She picked it back up a few moments later, hoping that Ami was only joking. "Who told you this?" she asked shakily.  
  
"Usagi's okaasan called mine a few minutes ago. We're heading over there soon."  
  
"Well, I'll meet you there," Rei decided. "You want me to call Mako and Minako?"  
  
"If you could," Ami replied.  
  
"Hai," Rei nodded. "We'll meet you at Usagi's."  
  
Ami hung up and grabbed her jacket. "Usagi-chan..." 


	3. 3

**************  
Tanaka Returns  
Part 3  
By Usa and Emiri  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
**************  
  
  
A little while later, after Ami had called Mamoru, and Rei called Mako, who called Minako, everyone met outside of the Tsukino residence.  
  
They all stared at one another. No one could believe what had just happened. Ami shivered but it wasn't from the cold. Watching her mother take Ikuko into her arms as the woman cried made her realize just how desperate a situation this was. "Minna... we have to find her..."  
  
"Is there any way of tracking her on your computer?" Minako asked."Or even finding out where that bastard took her?"  
  
"I've already tried that. From what I gather, she was getting ready for bed so she wasn't wearing her locket. I can't track her without it."  
  
"Shimatta!" Rei cried. "What about getting into the police data bank, finding out his profile and previous residences?"  
  
"Yeah," Makoto agreed, cracking her knuckles. "I think we need to find out more about this jackass. I swear I'll kill him!"  
  
Ami smiled weakly. "I'll get right on it!"  
  
*************  
  
Usagi felt the pounding in her head the minute she came to her senses. She tried to sit up but her body wouldn't let her. The floor beneath her felt cold, like cement. "Itai..." she gasped out.  
  
Finally able to open her eyes, Usagi took a deep breath to calm herself. After a few minutes she was able to sit up without becoming extraordinarily dizzy. "Where am I?"   
  
What was the last thing she rememberd? Closing her eyes, she knew. He had her! Tanaka had kidnapped. "Kami..."   
  
She got up and looked around the room for a way to escape. Usagi was tired after 10 minutes of searching and her head was hurting worse. Defeated, the girl sank to the floor as tears feel from here eyes. *He's going to kill me...*  
  
Usagi jumped nervously at the sounds coming from upstairs. Every minute she heard something, she felt as though Tanaka were headed down to get her. Hearing a loud "BANG" caused her to scream in fright.   
  
Footsteps trampled overhead, then a door squeaked open, and they thumped down stairs, coming towards Usagi. Tanaka emerged in front of her moments later. "So, you woke up," he sneered. "I thought I might've put you in a coma...it'll be more fun to kill you when you can feel the pain I inflict."  
  
Usagi stood up and backed away from him. "Please don't hurt me," she begged.  
  
"Oh, but it's only fair," he snapped as he approached. "After the hell you put me through...Do you have any idea of what happens in prison? If you had just been a good little girl, and stayed out of my way, you wouldn't be here now. But you just had to go and interfere...You only brought this upon yourself, my dear."  
  
"Why...why are you like this? Wh...what made you think you could just hit someone cause you were mad?" Usagi could not believe that these words were coming out of her mouth, but she wanted to know.  
  
"You're in no position to be questioning me, you insect," he hissed as he slapped her across the face.  
  
Usagi cried out in pain. She could taste the blood in her mouth. "Please, just let me go. I'm sorry all this had to happen."  
  
"You're sorry, alright...a sorry, pathetic little brat!" He slapped her again, harder this time.   
  
Usagi's head hit the wall and she tumbled to the floor, semi-conscious. "Onegai..."  
  
"Oh, it's far too late for that. I had to pay HELL because of you, for the last ten months! And now it's your turn to suffer what I suffered!" This time he punched her in the stomach.  
  
Usagi gasped for breath as his hand made contact with her stomach. This, however, was too much for her and she passed out.  
  
"A shame," Tanaka muttered as she went down. He kicked her in the stomach, and when she didn't move, he went back upstairs.  
  
***********  
  
Mamoru felt his chest tighten as they waited for Ami to find something, anything...any sort of clue as to where she was. He knew that time was of the essence; not wanting to think about what would happen if...  
  
Makoto was ready to pound her fist into the wall. She kept pacing back and forth, trying to make some sense out of everything. What did this guy hope to gain by hurting Usagi? What was this world coming to?   
She watched as her other friends thought the same thing, each coming to the same conclusion: Tanaka would pay dearly for this. Whether he ended up in jail... or dead.  
  
Minako watched her friends pace and worry, feeling the same things they were. She personally would make sure that the bastard who did this to Usagi was going to pay with his life. If he died, there was no way he could hurt her friend ever again. She couldn't imagine not having Usagi around, and she was damn well going to make sure that she didn't lose her. Angrily, Minako kicked the wall. "Kuso!"  
  
Ami looked up from her computer. "Minako-chan, I don't think Ikuko-san needs to add house repairs to her list of worries."  
  
"I know," Minako apologised, "demo I'm just so...angry...about what that bastard did to Usagi-chan. Have you found anything yet?"  
  
Ami nodded. "Just about... There! I've got it! Tanaka's new address." Ami stood up in front of everyone. "His mother died a few months ago leaving him that old mansion on Haiku Court. I bet that's where he's holding Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mamoru commanded. "Let's go!" 


	4. 4

************  
Tanaka Returns  
Part 4  
By Usa and Emiri  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
************  
  
The pain woke Usagi up again. Terrible, excruciating pain. She could hardly breath for the cracked ribs that threatened to pierce her lung. She felt as though her whole body was swollen. Slowly opening her eyes, she instantly regreted it. The bit of light that was coming out of the really small window caused her to shut them quickly.  
  
Every movement equaled more pain. Slipping back into the darkness, Usagi whispered, "Mamo-chan... taskute..."  
  
Usagi heard Tanaka thundering down the stairs. as she was slipping into the darkness. She knew that if he found her conscious, he'd hurt her... or worse.  
  
"Stupid otome," he muttered. "Wake up so I can cause you more pain." He bent over her, hoping for some sort of reaction.  
  
Usagi pretended to be unconscious. *Maybe he'll go away...* she thought hopefully.  
  
Smirking, he flicked her in the nose, hard. Usagi gasped in pain. She tried to hold it in, but it hurt way too much. "I knew it," he spat, eyes narrowed. "You didn't fool me, my dear." Standing, he kicked her knees.  
  
"Stop! Please" she cried. "It hurts too much!"  
  
"You've brought it upon yourself, my dear. If you had only stayed out of my way...". His words were punctuated with more kicks to her frame.  
  
"Mamo-chan... taskute..." she whispered, almost inaudiably.  
  
Usagi was barely able to keep her eyes open and her breathing was becoming labored. There was so much pain... She knew she wasn't going to survive this. There was no possible way too. No one knew where she was and they never would.  
  
*************  
  
"How much further?" Mamoru barked tersely to Ami, who was giving directions as he drove.  
  
"Another 10 minutes," Ami replied. "Turn left at the stop light."  
  
Mamoru sped through a yellow light, cutting off another driver. He could feel Usagi's pain. "Hang on, my koishii," he prayed silently.  
nothing heals me like you do says:  
  
"I am so ready to kick that guy's ass!" Makoto growled angrily.  
  
Rei nodded. "So am I. Should we henshin, minna?"  
  
"Hai," Ami said. The girls each called on their respective planet to henshin.  
  
***********  
  
When Usagi lay broken on the ground, Tanaka slowly pulled something long and hard from his pocket. Usagi's eyes widened at the sight of the knife and she let out a small scream. The scream caused more pain to her already beaten body but she couldn't help it. She knew this was it...  
  
Smirking, Tanaka bent over her. "You've been growing your hair for an awfully long time, haven't you?" he jested, with the tip of the knife at her throat.  
  
"Iie..."   
  
"Just look at how long it is. You must be proud of hair like that," he prodded.  
  
Usagi just looked at him, shaking in fear. *Ignore it... Maybe he won't touch your hair. Maybe he let you have that one luxury when you do. Right and he'll let you go right now!*  
  
He pressed the tip of the knife a bit harder. "Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Usagi felt tired all of the sudden. She just wanted it to be over with. "Please, if you're going... to... to kill me then do it..."  
  
"Oh, but that's just too easy," he toyed. "You have to suffer more first." He moved the knife to the top of her head. "Such beautiful hair...snip snip and it's gone."  
  
"Iie... just...just kill me."   
  
"Not yet, my dear." He spoke mockingly. "Would it hurt you to see all your lovely hair all gone?"  
  
Usagi shook her head even though it hurt. She did not want to see her odangos gone... They were a part of her as the Moon Princess, as Sailor Moon, and as Neo Queen Serenity.   
  
Deciding that it was time to stop this, no matter how much in pain she was going to be in, Usagi kicked at Tanaka's groin.   
  
Tanaka's face contorted in pain. "A bad move, my dear," he grimaced. Swiftly, he sliced underneath both odangos, and held them up for her to see.  
  
She stared at them in horror, her stomach twisting in knots. The legacy of her mother... "Iiiieeeee!"  
  
"And, since you hurt me again, I think I shall make your death that much more painful," he gloated, holding the knife over her chest. Just as he was going to plunge it in, there was a noise from overhead. "Kutabare!" he cursed, taking the knife with him to investigate.  
  
************  
  
"Come on minna," Minako whispered, opening the basement door, coming face to face with a surprised Tanaka.   
  
Before he could react, she materialized her gun from her days as the lone Senshi, Sailor V, and shot him. In the stomach, in the chest, and finally, in the head, all in a matter of microseconds. Tanaka's face contorted, and his eyes went blank as he slumped to the ground, and bounced down the stairs, his head splitting open as he landed in a cumpled heap at the bottom.  
  
The girls and Mamoru behind her, stared at her then Tanaka in shock. "M-Minako-chan..." Ami managed to gasp out.   
  
"The bastard will never hurt Usagi-chan again, this way," Minako's eyes flashed.  
  
**  
  
Usagi jumped at the sound of a gun going off multiple times. She got up as quickly as she could, but realized that she couldn't stay up. She leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor. Usagi lost consciousness just as Makoto came down.  
  
**  
  
Makoto grinned. "Nice, V." She ran down the stairs, stepped over the dead body and looked around the basement. She nearly crumbled to a heap when she saw Usagi, broken and bloodied in the corner of the room.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Rei cried, coming behind Makoto.  
  
Ami followed closely behind, gasping at the sight. Steeling herself for what she was going to find, the young girl slowly walked over to her friend and knelt next to her. Before she could check her vitals, Makoto cried out. "What is it, Mako-chan?"  
  
"Her... hair..." Makoto was pointing to Usagi's head. Lying next to her were her odangos.  
  
Minako gasped, raising a hand to her mouth. "She's not...?"  
  
"She's alive," Ami said after a few minutes. "Someone call an ambulance!"   
  
Shocked out of his daze, Mamoru ran upstairs to find a phone.  
  
She asessed the damage. Broken ribs, concussion, sprained knee, fractured wrist, and most likely internal bleeding. Ami nearly cried out at the sight of the black and blue bruise on her stomach and chest.  
  
"Nani, Ami-chan?" Rei asked.  
  
"She's so... so badly bruised," Ami gasped out. She was shaking uncontrollably. "How... I mean..." she just couldn't think straight. "Usagi-chan..."  
  
Rei crossed to where she was. "Kami..." she whispered, horrified.  
  
Usagi opening her eyes slightly because she heard voices. She was so frightened, she couldn't make them out. "Onegai... stay away from me!"  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Ami said. "It's all right, it's me, Ami. Tanaka is gone."  
  
"Ami-chan?"  
  
"Hai. Minako, Mako, Rei, and Mamoru-san are here too."  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi whispered, gasping for breath. "I want to... want to see him."  
  
"He just went to call an ambulance," Minako said. "I'll go find him."  
  
A few moments later, Mamoru came back downstairs. "The ambulance is on their way..." He trailed off when he saw Usagi struggling for breath. "Gomen nasai...that I didn't protect you..."  
  
"It's not... It's not your fault, Mamo-chan. I..." Usagi closed her eyes as a wave of pain washed over her. "It hurts..."  
  
"Hang in there, Usako." He knelt next to her. "They'll be here soon."  
  
Instead of answering, Usagi slowly slipped back into the darkness. 


	5. 5

***********  
Tanaka Returns  
Part 5  
By Usa and Emiri  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
***********  
  
Ikuko rushed into the ER, searching for signs of Usagi's friends. She spotted them in the waiting area. "Is she all right?" she asked shakily.  
  
They looked down at the ground, not saying anything for a few moments. Finally, Rei spoke up. "She's...alive..."  
  
"Thank Kami," Ikuko whispered.   
  
"However, okaasan is still with her, Ikuko-san," Ami told her. "They're probably just finishing up."  
  
Ikuko nodded. And thankfully, Ayeka walked out to them. "Ikuko-chan," she said.   
  
"Ayeka-chan! Usagi wa daijobou?"  
  
"I'm afraid she's slipped into a coma."  
  
"Iie," Ikuko moaned. "Do you think she'll come out of it?"  
  
Ayeka decided that she shouldn't lie to her friend... she couldn't. "There's a chance she might not. She received multiple blows to the back of her head and she lost a lot of blood." Ayeka took Ikuko's hand. "We have to have hope, Ikuko."  
  
Pained, Ikuko squeezd her eyes shut. "Kami..."  
  
She stood in silence for a few moments, then spoke painfully. "If I had never gotten re-married a year ago..."  
  
"Ikuko-san," Makoto said. "You can't live your life by 'if onlys'. I tried that for awhile after my parents died. It just makes everything worse."  
  
"Demo...demo...she's the only family I have!" Ikuko sank to her knees, sobbing hysterically.  
  
Makoto sighed, fearing she made everything worse. Ayeka gave her a small smile while helping Ikuko up. The two headed to the doctor's lounge.  
  
Ami sat down, trying to control her own tears. "Minako-chan, why did you have to kill Tanaka?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Minako's eyes were also full of tears. "I hated him! I hated what he did to Usagi-chan, and I wanted him to pay!"  
  
The smaller girl stood up. "Because I wanted to be the one!" she cried. "I hate him so much! It scared me what he did to her. It scares me... it scares me that I'm thinking like this."  
  
"Ami-chan!" Minako cried, hugging her.  
  
The two friends sobbed, seeking comfort in each other while Makoto was still ready to punch holes into the walls. "Mako-chan, what's done is done," Rei sighed quietly. "We can't fix this..."  
  
"I know, Rei-chan. I know. Still, it would nice to."  
  
Rei nodded. "I know...I wanted to make him pay, too." She pointed to Mamoru, who was sitting, in a catatonic state. "And I bet Mamoru-san wanted to, too."  
  
"Yeah... If we're not taking this well, how is he taking it?"  
  
"I think he's actually in shock." Rei bit her lip, holding back tears. "Seeing Usagi-chan like that..."  
  
"Maybe we should get a doctor for him too? Cause I don't think Ami-chan can handle it." Makoto suggested.  
  
"I think it's best to let him be." Rei nodded again. "If he's like that, he's doing it for some reason. Maybe he's helping to keep Usagi-chan alive."  
  
"I hope so cause if something happens to him and Usagi-chan finds out, to her, there'd be no point to getting better."  
  
**************  
  
Like he had every day for the part two months, Mamoru stopped into the hospital to see how Usagi was. "Maybe this will be the day," he prayed silently.  
  
He stopped to talk to the day nurse, who had come to know him well. "There's been no change," she said sadly.  
  
Mamoru nodded. "As I expected." He clutched the rose he'd brought her, same as all the other days. Usagi now had about 60 roses in her room, the amazing thing being that none of them had wilted.  
  
He sat the rose in a half-empty vase, and sat down beside the bed, gently taking her hand.  
  
Usagi squeezed the hand that held hers. She could hear someone say her name. And the roses... she could smell them. She knew who was with her. "Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Usako!" he gasped, trembling.  
  
"Mamo-chan, where am I?"  
  
"You're in the hospital, Usako. You've been in a coma..."  
  
Usagi stared at him in confusion. "A c-coma? For how long." Her eyes widened. "And what about Tanaka is he... he going to come after me again!?"  
  
"You've been in a coma for two months, Usako. And, Tanaka can never hurt you again."  
  
"Two months?" she whispered. "Where did he go?"  
  
Mamoru nodded. "Haaai...but your body has healed. As for Tanaka...well..." He looked away, not sure if he should tell her.  
  
"Nani? What is it?"  
  
"Well...Minako shot him..."  
  
Usagi stared at him again. "Killed him? Minako-chan?"  
  
Mamoru nodded. "Three times in about 0.2 seconds."  
  
"But what about the police?" Usagi was getting worked up over this. She didn't want her friends to get into trouble because she had been stupid that night. She remembered what she forgot to do: lock the front door.  
  
"Well, it was ruled as self-defense, because he had a knife in his hand."   
  
"Knife..." Then it dawned on her. She wasn't tangled up in her hai like she ususally did when it was down. Usagi slowly brought her hands to her hair. She closed her eyes, tears falling. Her hair was shoulder length... Tanaka had destroyed it. "Iie..."  
  
"Usako..." Mamoru didn't know what to say. Somehow, 'it'll grow back' wouldn't be right at all.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." A sob caught in her throat and Usagi lost it. "It's not fair! It's just not fair! I didn't do anything to him!" Before Mamoru could grab, Usagi jumped out of the be, albeit unsteadily. She grabbed one of the vases on the table next to her and threw it across the room.  
  
"Usako!" Mamoru cried, finally catching her and holding her close.  
  
Usagi wrapped her arms around him, crying uncontrollably. She felt robbed of the memory of her mother. She knew Queen Serenity was still in her heart but now everytime she'd look into the mirror she'd see what Tanaka did to her. And that tore up her soul.  
  
Ayeka poked her head into the room. "Mamoru-san, what was..." she trailed off when she saw the two embracing.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Ayeka cried. "You've woken up...Kami, it's good to see you up...demo, you shouldn't be out of bed just yet."  
  
The couple broke away reluctantly. "I.. know, Mizuno-sensei," she replied quietly as her bottom lip trembled again.   
  
Mamoru guided her over to the bed. "I'm not going anywhere," he announced.  
  
Ayeka smiled slightly. "Don't worry, I wouldn't make you. Are you up for visitors, Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi nodded as Mamoru helped her back into bed. "Your mother will be so happy to see you, as will Ami-tachi." Ayeka crosssed to Usagi to give her a hug, then left to call everyone.  
  
"Ne, Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Hai, Usako?"  
  
"Do you think they'll still want me as their Princess?" she asked doubtfully.  
  
"Nani, Usako? Why wouldn't they?"  
  
"I wasn't smart enough to keep someone like him away from me. I caused everyone so much..."  
  
"Iie, Usako. He was just...evil...There was nothing any of us could really do..."  
  
She bit her lip. "Do you?"  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
She looked him in the eye. "Still want me?"  
  
"As my future queen? How could I not?! Usako, it doesn't matter what you look like or what you smell like or what you eat or what you wear...I'll love you no matter what!"  
  
Usagi wrapped her arms around him again. "Arigatou."  
  
"Okay, the love fest is over!" Rei giggled, coming into the room. For once, she couldn't keep a straight face. "Welcome back, Usagi-chan!" She ran over and gave her best friend a hug.  
  
Makoto followed. "It's good to see you up and about, Usagi-chan!" She handed her a plate of cookies.  
  
"Arigatou, Mako-chan, Rei-chan!"  
  
"And don't forget us!" Minako cried happily, also running over to hug Usagi.  
  
"Minako-chan! Ami-chan!"  
  
"Usagi-chan, I'm so happy you're all right," Ami cried.  
  
"You had us worried, you baka," Rei smiled, holding back her tears. "I never would've forgiven you if you'd left us."  
  
"Gomen ne, minna." Usagi decided they needed to know. "I was baka... I left the front door unlocked."  
  
"What do you mean, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked, confused.  
  
"That night, after Mamo-chan dropped me off. I left the front door unlocked. A few mintues after I got home, the phone rang. It was some guy doing a survey. He was trying to find out how long we lived there and then he wanted to talk to Mama. Well, I told him she wasn't home, but would be soon. After I hung up I went to my room and completely forgot about the door."  
  
"None of that matters now." Mamoru shook his head.  
  
"Hai, Usagi-chan," Makoto agreed. "You're alive, that's what matters."  
  
"And you never need to worry about him again," Ami added.  
  
Minako nodded. "Haaaai..."  
  
Usagi smiled. It was going to take a long time to fully heal emotionally, but she her friends, she had her family, and she had Mamoru. Life couldn't get any better. 


End file.
